Hide and Seek
by flamehaze-shana
Summary: ADVERTENCIA: Deathfic. Noticia de ultima hora. Lamentamos informarles que el campeón mundial de Beyblade Tyson Kinomiya ha muerto hoy. Tyson de 17 años murió hoy en el hospital al ser herido por una bala. KaixTyson
1. The Fallen Dragon

Hide and Seek

¡Hola! Heme aquí con una historia yaoi, es mi primera y ojala que sea de su agrado. Sé que aun no termino cierto otro fic pero ustedes saben que cuando la inspiración llega es difícil controlarla jaja. Este es un TakaoxKai situada un año después de BEGA y pues bueno no me queda más que decir que lo disfruten y que espero sus reviews, flames abstenerse por favor.

Disclaimer: Beyblade no me pertenece ni sus personajes… si me pertenecieran… oh sii… dejémoslo así jaja.

-"Hola"- Dialogo

-"_Hola"_- Pensamientos

**Hide and Seek**

**Capitulo 1- The fallen dragon**

-"Y estamos aquí desde la bella ciudad de Grecia en Europa celebrando el campeonato mundial de Beyblade, este día la batalla se trata nada más y nada menos que entre los BBA Revolutions contra un nuevo equipo sensación, los Canadian Fantasy y me presento soy DJ Jazzman y les presento la alineación de los BBA Revolutions empezando por el campeón mundial sensación TYSON!"- una inmensa ovación se escucho en el estadio, apoyando al campeón reinante quien alegremente saludaba a sus fans.

Era un día soleado pero templado, el clima era perfecto para batallar. Un año había pasado desde lo ocurrido con BEGA y por fin el campeonato mundial se había levantado nuevamente alegrando a todos los fans de este deporte. Ustedes pensarán que después de lo ocurrido con Brooklyn y los demás los G-Revolutions volverían a reunirse para formar un equipo y ganarlo todo en el campeonato, internamente eso querían los fans después de ver la tremenda actuación del último año, pero desgraciadamente no era así pues los miembros del equipo solo podían ansiar una cosa… vencer al campeón por fin, y esta vez estaban seguros de que lo harían, cosa que Tyson por supuesto negaría rotundamente. A pesar de esto, no hubo ese sabor amargo del pasado campeonato pues Tyson ya había comprendido que ellos estaban en su derecho de querer todo el poder, fama y gloria, así que valientemente y arrogantemente prometió volver a vencerlos y reclamar su titulo nuevamente.

No mucho había cambiado en el pasado año, incluyendo a los equipos, exceptuando claro las nuevas ofertas como lo eran el equipo novato los Canadian Fantasy, como su nombre lo dice provenientes de Canadá y siendo la sensación del año. En cuanto a los demás equipos eran los ya conocidos, PPB All Starz, los White Tiger X, los Blitzkrieg Boys, los BBA Revoltions por supuesto, el equipo BEGA siendo ya un equipo independiente, y bueno todos los demás ardientes combatientes de años pasados.

-"¿Están listos beyluchadores?"- DJ Jazzman estaba preparado para dar comienzo a la batalla

-"Más listo no se puede estar"- dijo Tyson con aire de seguridad ya en posición de lanzar

-"Quitaré esa sonrisa de tu cara Tyson"- decía el capitán de los Canadian Fantasy , Jake, sonriendo. Jake quien era un chico alto y de cabello rubio con ojos grises, también se encontraba ya en posición para lanzar y comenzar.

-"3, 2 ,1 LET IT RIP"- grito Jazzman dando comienzo a la batalla

-"¡Vamos Dragoon enseñémosle porque somos los campeones!"- grito Tyson invocando a su fiel bestia bit quien ataco con todo al beyblade contrincante.

-"¡Fenrir haz lo tuyo!"- esta vez era Jake el que llamaba a su bestia bit, un hermoso oso polar que ataco con ferocidad al beyblade de nuestro protagonista.

Sentados y disfrutando de la batalla se encontraban los ex compañeros de equipo y mejores amigos de Tyson, Max, Rei y Kai quienes miraban atentos el enfrentamiento.

Los gritos de apoyo llenaban el estadio creando un ambiente algo tenso, pues había una gran cantidad de fans del equipo de Canadá al igual que de los BBA Revolutions.

-"Vaya son un público muy vivaz, ¿no lo crees Kenny?"- decía Hilary sentada mirando hacía el publico empedernido.

-"Ya lo creo Hilary, solo espero que se calmen un poco pues la batalla está muy reñida"- decía Kenny mirando la lucha con gran atención

-"Es obvio que ganará Tyson, si no créeme que le pateare el trasero como nunca, y también los fans"- dijo Daichi quien estaba subido como mono en la banca del equipo

-"¡Dragoon ataque galáctico!"- Tyson quien ya se mostraba algo cansado invoco un gran ataque de su bestia bit quien creó un gran remolino

-"Rayos"- Jake intentaba contener el ataque

-"¡Eso es Tyson tu puedes!"- le animo Max quien se levanto de su silla

La tensión comenzó a crecer más, todos miraban atentos esperando el desenlace y ansiosos por saber quien ganaría, no imaginándose lo que se aproximaba.

-"Vaya no pensé que ese chico Jake fuera tan bueno, será un difícil oponente"- decía Tala cruzado de brazos a Kai quien estaba sentado a su lado con la misma pose y el ceño fruncido.

-"Ya lo veremos"- dijo en voz baja el bicolor nunca despegando la vista del chico dueño de Dragoon

-"¡FENRIR ATAQUE TORMENTA DE NIEVE!"- el hermoso oso polar respondió a lo que su dueño le ordenaba mandando una gran tormenta en dirección del dragón azul de su oponente. Justo en el momento en que la tormenta iba a pegarle con todo a Dragoon este lo esquivo, dándole oportunidad de acercarse más a Fenrir.

-"¡Ataque Galaxy Turbo!"- un tornado enorme fue invocado por el Dragoon de Tyson, dándole con todo su poder al oso polar y provocando que el blade de Jake saliera disparado del plato.

-"¡Y el ganador es TYSON!"- grito alegremente el DJ. En ese momento una gran ovación lleno por completo el estadio. Gritos y vítores eran dirigidos al campeón mundial quien estrechaba la mano de su contrincante dándose mutuamente las gracias por un encuentro feroz. El ganador Tyson volteo a saludar a sus fans y a disfrutar de su victoria.

-"Ese encuentro fue excelente, pero no hay duda de que Tyson viene con todo este año para variar, me muero por beybatallar contra él"- decía cierto pelinegro llamado Rei a sus compañeros de equipo

-"Es verdad amigo yo tampoco puedo esperar"- Max se acerco con su amigo chino

-"Hola Maxie, ¿gran batalla no lo crees?"- Rei pregunto saludando a su amigo

-"Ya lo creo, ese Tyson nunca cambiará jaja"- Max y Rei voltearon a ver a su amigo feliz por su victoria saludando a la gente que lo quería

-"Era de esperarse"- dijo Tala levantándose de su asiento y comenzando a caminar para salir de las gradas

-"Hn"- fue la típica respuesta de Kai quien cerró los ojos y también se levanto.

No muy lejos de ahí había un solo espectador que no estaba festejando como los demás. Este yacía sentado con la mirada baja y con una mano metida en su chaqueta. Se encontraba a las espaldas de Tyson y cuando este comenzó a caminar para regresar con su equipo, el sujeto de expresión sombría se levanto de su butaca, revelando por fin lo que detenía dentro de su chaqueta, una pistola de alto calibre que apuntaba hacía el campeón.

-"Muere"- pronuncio en voz baja

Todo pasó en un instante. Todos miraron como Tyson caía al suelo mientras a la vez que el sonido del arma recién disparada dejaba de escucharse. La gente reacciono con gritos apresurándose a salir del estadio con mucho temor a ser los siguientes.

Tyson yacía en el suelo con la mirada llena de terror y sin poder moverse ante las miradas atónitas de sus amigos y del público en general.

-¡TRAIGAN UNA AMBULANCIA!- el hermano mayor de Tyson, Hitoshi comenzó a gritar a las autoridades

-Dios, esto no puede estar pasando- Hilary quien tenía sus manos en su cara comenzó a llorar

-¡TYSON!- Rei y Max se apresuraron a llegar hasta donde estaba su compañero, tratando de pasar entre la gente que se congregaba sin dejarlos pasar fácilmente.

Kai empezó a correr en dirección a Tyson con agilidad y rapidez siendo el primero en llegar al lado del peliazul y recostándolo en sus brazos. Kai miro con horror como la sangre empezaba a salir del cuerpo de Tyson y como había lagrimas en los ojos de este.

-Ka..Kai…- pudo decir Tyson con dificultad y empezando a toser sangre

-Resiste- fue lo único que Kai dijo y después de eso Tyson solo podía ver imágenes cortas y borrosas de lo que ocurría. En la escena Rei y Max llegaban a su lado y lo miraban con horror. Ellos parecían estar diciendo algo pero Tyson no escuchaba nada, solo veía borrosamente que estos movían sus bocas sin hacer sonido. Veía a Kai gritándole a alguien a la vez que volteaba de cuando en cuando a ver como se encontraba, veía como Rei desaparecía de la escena para correr por ayuda, y como Max le decía algo empezando a llorar.

Toda esa escena empezaba a hacerse más y más borrosa hasta que concluyó en una pantalla negra con la última imagen siendo Kai diciéndole algo.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, Tyson abrió los ojos levemente para encontrarse en que estaba en una sala de emergencias en donde los doctores corrían de lado a lado tratando de ayudarlo. Un sentimiento de tremendo miedo lleno el corazón del chico y pudo notar cómo se empezaba a sentir peor, y como si algo, o alguien se lo estuviera llevando, lejos de ahí, muy lejos, a un lugar del que nunca regresaría.

Pensó en sus amigos, en sus caras de horror y preocupación, pensó en su hermano y su abuelo, en sus compañeros, en sus fans, en su madre, y por ultimo en Kai y la expresión de desesperación que nunca había visto en él, y más lágrimas salieron de sus ojos para finalmente cerrarlos para siempre.

-Noticias de último minuto, el actual campeón de Beyblade, Tyson Kinomiya fue herido de bala en la última batalla llevada a cabo en Grecia. Desgraciadamente lamentamos informar que Tyson de 17 años murió en el quirófano, pues la bala llego directamente a un pulmón colapsándolo y dando paso así a la muerte del chico.

Tyson Kinomiya, proveniente de Japón, era un chico alegre y lleno de vida, su pérdida para el mundo del Beyblade y sus seres queridos es grandísima, su recuerdo estará con nosotros por siempre, descanse en paz.- la voz de la periodista en la televisión se escuchaba a lo lejos en la sala del hospital y en donde en el quirófano se encontraba el cuerpo sin vida de un chico que alguna vez fuera la máxima estrella del deporte más popular del planeta.

Su tez alguna vez bronceada, carecía ya de color. Sus ojos estaban cerrados completamente, ocultando la que alguna vez fuera una mirada llena de alegría y vida y su cuerpo se encontraba en una mesa fría con solo una manta cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo. Una lúgubre luz blanca era lo único que alumbraba la fría habitación en donde no se encontraba nada más que el cuerpo del chico recién fallecido.

De repente se pudo ver una sombra cerca del cuerpo sin vida de Tyson. Esta sombra parecía ser de una persona, quien se encontraba mirando el cadáver frente a ella. La persona, a quien solo se le veía parte de la cara, pues sus cabellos blancos ocultaban sus ojos, esbozo una sonrisa en su pálida y extraña cara color gris dejando ver unos pequeños colmillos blancos que brillaban con la luz de aquel frío quirófano.

CONTINUARÁ…

¿Bueno que les pareció? ¿Debo continuar o es muy malo? Espero sus reviews y qué demonios espero poner el próximo capítulo pronto. ¡Matta ne!


	2. Without You

¡Hola de nuevo! Heme aquí con el segundo capítulo de este fic. Me da mucho gusto recibir sus reviews, pensé que no tendría jaja, pero más me da gusto que les haya gustado y pues ahora por eso aquí está ya este nuevo capítulo, espero les guste.

Disclaimer: Beyblade no me pertenece ni ninguno de los personajes aquí mencionados, más que uno (no diré nombre por ahora jiji)

-Hola- Diálogos

-_Hola_- Pensamientos y/o sueños

-**Hola- **Recuerdos

**Hide and Seek**

**Capitulo 2.- Without you**

**El hermoso día de verano que había sido ese del torneo, se convirtió en el recuerdo más espantoso para Kai Hiwatari. Recordaba estar en la sala de espera en el hospital más cercano al estadio pero no estaba presente en mente. En su cabeza se reproducían las imágenes de lo que había pasado una y otra vez. El final de la batalla… el sonido del disparo… la gente corriendo… el cuerpo de Tyson cayendo… llegar hasta su lado… verlo sufrir…**

**Agito su cabeza. Era la imagen más horrorosa que había visto, la más escalofriante, algo que le paralizaba y helaba su sangre. ¿¡Pero quién era capaz!? Sí, Tyson tenía enemigos, pero nunca nadie había llegado a tal extremo, eran rivalidades en cierto modo amistosas, rivalidades deportivas nada más. Lo único que sabía es que cuando encontrara al culpable lo haría pagar.**

**Se encontraba ahí parado con los brazos cruzados mirando por una ventana hacía lo que era la ciudad de Grecia ya abandonada por los últimos rayos de Sol y acobijada por la creciente noche. ¿Qué pasaría si Tyson?… No, no quería ni pensarlo, Tyson era fuerte, iba a salir de esto, él más que nadie lo sabía. Tyson no podía irse y menos dejarlo solo… ¿verdad?**

**Los minutos parecieron horas, y las horas una eternidad. Los demás se encontraban ahí también. Rei, Max, Kenny, Hilary, Hiro, el señor Dickenson, y bueno para no hacer el cuento largo todos los que le tenían gran respeto y cariño a Tyson. Incluso en la calle la gente esperaba las noticias del herido beyluchador. Todos en aquella sala esperaban ansiosos la respuesta del doctor que se encontraba en el quirófano tratando de que Tyson sobreviviera el atentado. Kai intentaba mantenerse lo más calmado posible, pero aún así su pierna se movía constantemente con un tic nervioso. ¿Cuánto más tardarían?**

**La respuesta fue rápida ya que el doctor apareció por el pasillo. En ese momento todos lo asaltaron con la mirada incluso Kai mismo. El doctor se acercó con cansancio y derrota hacía ellos.**

**-Lo sentimos mucho, hicimos todo lo que pudimos pero… su pulmón colapso con la bala causando un desangre masivo, en verdad estamos apenados- dijo el doctor y al momento de escuchar esto Hilary cayó al suelo y empezó a llorar frenéticamente.**

**Todos palidecieron. El campeón mundial, su amigo, su hermano, su mayor rival, el amor de su vida. Todos habían perdido un gran tesoro y no lo podían creer. Kai perdió la compostura por un momento. Su cabeza no daba crédito a la información recibida. ¿Tyson murió? No podía ser, hace un momento estaba ahí con él y ahora nunca lo volvería a ver. Nunca podría decirle tantas cosas. Nunca.**

**-Si gustan algunos de ustedes pueden ingresar a despedirse de él, sólo les pedimos que sea la gente más cercana pues por ser una zona delicada no puede ingresar mucha gente- dijo el doctor**

**-Vayan chicos- dijo el Señor Dickenson a los ex compañeros de equipo de Tyson –Ustedes eran como su familia- dicho esto los ex G-Revolution y Kenny, Hilary y Hiro caminaron hacía donde el doctor los dirigía. **

**Llegaron a una puerta grande que el doctor abrió y les pidió que con cuidado ingresarán y tomarán su tiempo a la vez que salía del cuarto. Era un cuarto grande con una luz sobre un cadáver.**

**Todos se acercaron excepto Kai y Max. Hiro comenzó a llorar en el pecho del fallecido dragón, Rei abrazaba a Hilary quien lloraba desconsolada mientras él mismo lo hacía en silencio. Kenny salió de la habitación porque al parecer no podía soportar estar ahí. Max se mantenía alejado y con los ojos bien cerrados mientras lloraba.**

**Kai se acercó hacía Tyson. Miró su cara pálida, parecía estar en paz. **

**Acercó su mano hasta unos pocos centímetros de la mejilla de este, sin tocarlo. Miró sus ojos cerrados. Nunca volvería a ver ese brillo decisivo, esa mirada tan especial llena de valentía, esos ojos que amaba y que apenas aceptaba amar.**

**Una lágrima rodo por la mejilla de Kai.**

Despertó asustado.

Estaba sudando. Ese sueño otra vez, ¿Cuándo iba a poder descansar? 5 años habían pasado y ese sueño aún lo atormentaba. Miro el reloj. 3:40 AM. Genial, sólo le quedaban unas cuantas horas de sueño y las desperdiciaba.

Se levanto de la cama y miró por la ventana hacía la anochecida ciudad de Tokio.

5 años.

Kai se llevó una mano a la frente para bajarla por sus ojos hasta su boca. Suspiró.

-Tyson-

Kai Hiwatari era, después de 5 años de la muerte de Tyson, un recién graduado con honores de la Universidad de Tokio en la carrera de Diseño Automotriz, ya que su segunda pasión después del Beyblade eran los coches. Había conseguido trabajar en una compañía exitosa, siempre evitando el cargo de presidente de la compañía de su abuelo a como diera lugar.

Vivía solo en un lujoso departamento en el corazón de Tokio. Se mantenía en contacto con los demás, pues a raíz de lo sucedido no había querido apartarse sorprendentemente para él y para los demás. Kenny estaba cursando el último año de universidad en la Facultad de Aerodinámica de la Universidad de Tokio como siempre interesado en la ciencia. Hilary estaba empezando a hacer una carrera como modelo en la cual empezaba a tener éxito. Max también se encontraba haciendo el último año de universidad en Estados Unidos en la carrera de periodismo, Max había resultado junto con Kenny los más traumatizados por la muerte de Tyson, pues al fin y al cabo eran los mejores amigos de este. A Max le había costado mucho recuperar su habitual alegría y a la fecha no era como antes, se había vuelto más reservado. Finalmente, Rei se encontraba en China en la carrera de Medicina y también se había graduado empezando a hacer su internado. Kai y él se habían vuelto más unidos como amigos de lo que antes eran. Antes de morir Tyson, Kai y Rei siempre se llevaron bien respetándose mutuamente y siendo los más maduros del grupo, en los últimos 5 años esa amistad había crecido pues Rei fue en quien más se apoyo Kai y había logrado que este se abriera más por su bien pero aún así Kai aún guardaba muchas cosas que nunca se atrevería a decirle a su mejor amigo, muchos sentimientos que se negaba a decir en voz alta. Sentimientos que nunca pudo confesar.

Ya con el Sol en lo alto del cielo, Kai se preparó para irse a su trabajo, desayunando un café y pan tostado mientras checaba su e-mail, en el que encontró una sorpresa.

-Un e-mail de Rei- dijo en voz baja y sonriendo. Abrió el escrito que decía:

_Kai:_

_¿Cómo has estado viejo? Ya tiene tiempo que no se de ti y que no te veo. Seguramente ya me extrañas, lo sé. Bueno estoy a punto de hacerte la vida más feliz, he decidido hacer el internado en Tokio. ¿A poco no te alegra? ¿Verdad que tu vida ahora tiene sentido? Jajaja, pero ya hablando en serio tengo muchas ganas de verte, ojala puedas dejar de hacer dibujitos de coches y darte un tiempo para verme, ¿Qué dices? Llego el próximo fin de semana, espero tener una respuesta tuya diciéndome que me invitas a comer o algo así. Nos vemos pronto._

_-Rei_

Kai sonrió más abiertamente. Si que Rei había sido de gran ayuda para compensar el gran vacío que sentía, y sería muy bueno tenerlo cerca pues últimamente se sentía más melancólico que de costumbre debido a los recurrentes sueños que tenía sobre Tyson. No podía sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de él y de todo ese día.

Sintió como empezaba a divagar y sacudió la cabeza. Volvió a leer el mail de Rei y vio el calendario. Era jueves. Faltaban dos días para que su amigo llegará y sintió emoción. Contesto el mail de Rei y rápidamente se alisto para salir.

La televisión podía oírse en el fondo prendida pero Kai no le prestaba atención, pero cuando se dispuso a apagarla una noticia llamó su atención.

-El día de hoy ejecutarán a Michael Smith, el famoso asesino que mató a Tyson Kinomiya el campeón mundial de beyblade hace 5 años. La sentencia de este criminal fue la pena máxima, condenado a muerte por asesinato en primer grado. La víctima alegó haberlo hecho para que alguien más ganará el campeonato, pues Tyson tras haberlo ganado 3 años consecutivos no merecía ganar una vez más- decía la periodista del programa. Kai sintió una punzada de odio.

-Yo solo lo hice para ayudar a los demás beyluchadores, Tyson no merecía ganar una vez más, no lo merecía, tenía que darles una oportunidad a los demás, era injusto, yo solo hice que el deporte fuera mejor- decía un señor de apariencia maniática al que los reporteros alzaban sus micrófonos para entrevistarlo. Kai apagó la televisión.

-Idiota- dijo y salió por la puerta.

Subió a un lujoso Lamborghini gallardo azul, iniciándolo y conduciendo a toda velocidad. En el camino iba pensando sobre la noticia que había escuchado, trayendo más recuerdos de ese fatídico día a su memoria.

**Flashback**

**Kai se encontraba sentado en una banca con vista al mar. La brisa chocaba gentilmente contra su cara, despeinándolo a la vez.**

**-Kai- oyó que alguien le llamaba por detrás y volteo levemente, era Rei.**

**-Lo encontraron- dijo Rei. Al escuchar esto, Kai se levantó de golpe y empezó a correr. Rei lo siguió.**

**Llegaron a la estación de policía, entraron y se encontraron con los demás mirando por una ventana hacía un cuarto. Max se encontraba sentando en un sofá mirando hacia el suelo, Kenny y Hilary no estaban ahí, los únicos presentes además de Max eran el Sr. Dickenson y Hiro. Adentro se encontraba un personaje de cabello rubio, bronceado y con una sonrisa enferma en su cara. Kai sintió repulsión.**

**-Es él, su nombre es Michael Smith- dijo el Sr. Dickenson a los recién llegados**

**-Ha admitido que es culpable, afirmando que solo le hizo un favor al mundo del beyblade- dijo el oficial de policía que se encontraba con ellos en el cuarto**

**-¿Un favor? ¿Qué se supone que quiere decir, perdón?- dijo Hiro con un tono de rabia**

**-Según él dice que Tyson ya había ganado el campeonato 3 años consecutivos y que era justo que ya dejará a alguien más ganar- dijo el policía.**

**-Miren está hablando con el otro oficial- dijo el Sr. Dickenson y todos pusieron atención.**

**-Vamos, les hice un favor a todos. Nadie tenía oportunidad contra Tyson, ya lo habíamos visto en años pasados, Kai, Rei y Max deberían agradecerme, este año seguramente alguno de ellos será el campeón. Miren yo no soy malo, es más hasta rece para que Tyson no entrara al campeonato este año para no tener que hacerlo, tú sabes, matarlo, jajaja, pero pues si entró, vaya que es un chico terco, no conforme con 3 campeonatos. Alguien tenía que hacer algo y ese fui yo, deberían de agradecerme. Sobre todo Kai. Seguramente ya estaba harto de ese idiota jajaja- dijo el tipo riendo fuertemente.**

**Kai no pudo más. Empezó a caminar en dirección al cuarto pero la puerta estaba cerrada con seguro por lo empezó a tocar fuertemente.**

**-¿Qué cree que hace?- dijo el policía siguiéndolo. El policía que estaba interrogando a Michael abrió la puerta no sabiendo quien era y Kai entró disparado quitando del medio al oficial. Llegó hasta estar enfrente del asesino.**

**-De nada Kai- dijo este con una sonrisa burlona. Kai alzó un puño y comenzó a golpear al hombre sin piedad. Este no se podía defender pues tenía las manos esposadas. En seguida el oficial ahí presente intento detenerlo pero no pudo. Kai continuó golpeando a Michael con fuerza. Sentía mucha rabia contra ese tipo. Le había quitado lo más preciado del mundo y aparte pensaba que le había hecho un favor. Se merecía más que la muerte.**

**Dos oficiales llegaron para ayudar y quitaron a Kai de encima del criminal imposibilitándolo y sacándolo del cuarto. Kai dejo con la cara hinchada y sangrante a Michael. Los oficiales lo llevaron a una celda.**

**-Aprende a controlarte, pasarás aquí la noche por tus impulsos- los oficiales cerraron la puerta de la celda dejando a Kai solo. Este inmediatamente empezó a golpear las paredes fuertemente con los ojos cerrados y las lágrimas cayendo por su rostro. Lanzó un grito de dolor, pero no del dolor de sus manos heridas sino del dolor de su corazón.**

**-Tyson- **

**Fin del Flashback**

Kai se detuvo ya una vez en el estacionamiento de la compañía para la que trabajaba. Se quedó sentado mirando a la nada. Que importaba si llegaba unos cuantos minutos tarde, el día iba a ser muy largo.

CONTINUARÁ…

¿Qué les pareció? Aún falta más, espero que continúen leyendo mi fic. Ja se me ocurrió que si quieren ver qué tipo de coche es el Lamborghini que trae Kai, busquen Larmborghini Gallardo LP 560-4 Spyder. Si encuentran uno convertible pues ese es. Lo siento mi novio me pega su manía por los autos jaja, en fin, ¡matta ne!


End file.
